El intermediario
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Cuando me invitaron a hablar sobre mi experiencia con el escritor Sasuke Uchiha, luego de que me diera la peor entrevista de mi carrera—no muy amplia, para ser sincero—, no supe cómo reaccionar.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño y señor de Naruto. **

**Notas de un secreto: **Esta pequeña historia fue escrita luego de leer un libro con entrevistas memorables. Tuve que hacer una para mi clase y a la par se me ocurrió este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>El intermediario<strong>

Memorias de un secreto~

Cuando me invitaron a hablar sobre mi experiencia con el escritor Sasuke Uchiha, luego de que me diera la peor entrevista de mi carrera—no muy amplia, para ser sincero—, no supe cómo reaccionar. Claro que quería contarle a alguien lo humillado que me había sentido y los muchos deseos que tuve de partirle la cara luego de que me hiciera perder el tiempo entre evasivas y hostilidades, pero no estaba seguro de la pertinencia de ir a cenar con otro miembro del gremio literario para narrar lo que me había ocurrido.

Sabaku no Gaara, un escritor a la mitad de sus treinta que acababa de recibir el Premio Nacional de Literatura, me había hecho una llamada para concertar una cita en un restaurante algo exótico del centro de la Tokio. Según me comentó, en aquellos momentos se encontraba compilando entrevistas icónicas con los escritores del canon literario japonés y lo que yo tenía que decir sobre Sasuke Uchiha le interesaba mucho.

—Pero, es un mal trabajo— intenté convencerlo—. No creo que sea lo que necesite, en especial cuando existen mejores entrevistas que la mía. Vamos, que por lo menos la han podido realizar sin sobresaltos.

—No importa—contestó él—, la suya es la que me interesa. Quiero mostrar a Uchiha tal y como es… De eso se trata todo— agregó con un timbre de soberbia— ¿o es que a usted le parece más importante la cháchara que la forma, señor Uzumaki?

Me sonrojé y moví rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin percatarme de que él no podía verme a través del auricular. Tan pronto me di cuenta de mi error, procuré articular alguna palabra a manera de disculpa, pero lo único que pude emitir fueron sonidos sin sentido.

—Perfecto, lo veré el jueves a las 7 en el _Ekizochikku_. Hasta entonces.

Colgó, sin darme tiempo a seguir arguyendo. Una mezcla de sentimientos agridulces me invadió.

El lugar al que Sabaku no Gaara me había invitado daba la extraña sensación de ser el equilibrio entre en híper-modernismo que se ha llevado el sentido humano de Tokio y la tradicionalidad recalcitrante que existe todavía en los distritos más alejados. Las mesas bajas con cojines contrastaban a tal grado con los velos y luces de las paredes que en un primer momento podía parecer grotesco, pero se tornaba pintoresco luego de mirarlo unos segundos. El suelo era de acrílico y madera—una combinación que yo no habría creído posible fuera de alguna pasarela de moda kitsch y, como cereza en el pastel, la gente parecía tan estrafalaria como cualquier personaje de Asimov. Vaciaban los vasos de licor a la par que reían estruendosamente y fanfarroneaban sobre arte, música y política sin llegar a verse vulgares, sino más bien abonando a su extrañeza armónicamente grotesca.

Todo en ese lugar me azoraba, especialmente el hecho de que me hubieran citado ahí. Sabaku no Gaara, a juzgar por las pocas veces que habíamos coincidido en presentaciones de libro o en cocteles patrocinados por las editoriales—él no solía acudir y, cuando lo hacía, era de los que optaban por relegarse a un rincón a beber y se iban tan pronto fuera políticamente correcto hacerlo—, era un hombre bastante serio y tradicional. No me lo podía imaginar en un sitio como el _Ekizochikku_.

—Disculpe— me acerqué a la hostess—, ¿el señor Sabaku ha llegado ya?

—Sí— así es, contestó con una sonrisa que yo respondí involuntariamente—. Sígame, por favor.

El escritor me esperaba, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, en una de las salas privadas del restaurante. Ese espacio predominantemente tradicional, con algunos rasgos minimalistas y un enorme ventanal por el cual se veía la ciudad. Rompía totalmente con el cuadro que se me había ofrecido previamente, lo hacía más relajante.

Inspiré hondo y, luego de acomodarme la corbata, ingresé.

—Buenas no…

—Llega usted con seis minutos de retraso— cortó, tajante, mi saludo. Sin embargo, no se veía enojado ni ansioso. Permanecía ausente mientras llevaba la copa a su boca y presionaba los labios suavemente contra el cristal, sin beber el líquido.

"_Empezamos mal, Naruto"_ me reprendí a mí mismo, mientras caminaba hasta el lado contrario de la mesa.

Me senté en el espacio justo frente al escritor, donde había sido dispuesto un servicio para mí. Contemplé al hombre un par de segundos, sus facciones y su cabello rojo me hacían recordar algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Decidí que no era importante.

—Bien, cuénteme de su entrevista, por favor— dijo de pronto, mientras activaba una pequeña grabadora y la colocaba en el centro de la mesa.

Tragué grueso y me preparé para verter todos los hechos que llevaba reconstruyendo desde días atrás.

_Un par de semanas atrás, mi editor en jefe me pidió cubrir la entrevista con Sasuke Uchiha con motivo de su nuevo libro._ Yo había leído ya algo de su obra y me pareció que no sería muy difícil hacerlo, pero me puse a investigar todo lo referente a él para no llevarme un chasco a última hora. Compré el su obra más reciente _Las dos horas de la eternidad, _y me la leí completa en una noche. Ya me había dicho una colega que es un personaje "extravagante y críptico" y, aunque no quería atenerme a esos rumores, no dejé de tomar mis precauciones.

Le llamé para concertar una cita y me dijo que estuviese en su casa de campo a las tres de la tarde el día siguiente.

Al llegar me sorprendí de las dimensiones que tenía la residencia. Ya era de mi conocimiento que los Uchiha son una familia adinerada, pero hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que la fortuna que Sasuke había amasado era igualmente cuantiosa.

Un sendero empedrado, rodeado por árboles, me llevó desde la verja hasta la puerta principal. Ahí, una criada me pidió que esperara a que el señor terminara una llamada y me ofreció una limonada en la terraza. Accedí y, en poco tiempo estuve contemplando el paisaje de la campiña japonesa. Las montañas y el cielo despejado me llenaron de paz inmediatamente. Estoy seguro de que, si no hubiese tenido la urgencia de redactar mi entrevista, habría disfrutado de esa visión como unas vacaciones no planeadas.

Pasados unos veinte o veinticinco minutos, la mujer llegó a por mí y me condujo hasta un estudio. Ahí todo era oscuro, desde el piso de madera hasta las repisas donde yacían los libros. Las ventanas, además, estaban corridas. Por un momento pensé que era la habitación de alguien que acababa de morir.

Sasuke Uchiha me recibió de pie junto a su escritorio de caoba. Se veía pálido y serio, con la mandíbula tensa. Me dio la impresión de que me golpearía, de que mis preguntas terminarían por irritarlo, pero me armé de valor. Esa entrevista era mi oportunidad para poder hacerme de un nombre en el periodismo cultural. Pocos habían, antes, conseguido entrevistar a ese hombre de melena azabache y se me infló el pecho sólo de pensar que yo podría ser parte de aquel selecto grupo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha— le extendí la mano. Él la miró con desdén y, sin tocarla, retomó su asiento frente a la mesa.

—Tengo apenas pocos minutos para concederle. Déjese de tonterías o no me quite el tiempo— escupió de pronto.

Sentí que se me encogía el estómago ante su agresión, pero hube de continuar.

—En ese caso, comencemos. ¿En qué se inspiró para realizar su libro _Las dos horas de la eternidad_?

Él se quedó meditabundo un rato, contemplándose las uñas y posteriormente contestó con una parquedad agresiva. Era como si no quisiera hablar de ello en ese momento, como si algo en su obra le diese asco y eso lo trasminara en sus ojos:

—Me inspiré en alguien que conocí. Una persona que dijo que "por siempre" dura lo mismo que una caja de tres condones—contestó con seca amargura—Pero da lo mismo. Cualquier cosa es más importante que ese episodio…

—¿Por qué?— pregunté, en un intento por extraer algo de información. Sabía que estaba presionando un poco las cosas, pero mi entrevistado se estaba cerrando, por iniciativa propia, a cualquier conversación.

—Hay relaciones que matan— estrujó las manos como si quisiera reprimir los deseos de hablar, de estallar en ira. Acto seguido, sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio una cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó a fumarlo con irritación—. No contestaré más preguntas sobre esto.

Nos quedamos en un tenso silencio durante unos segundos, que yo aproveché para reponerme y entrar en mi papel más sobrio. No podía dejarme amedrentar por un personaje tan hermético, que ya me había puesto una limitación para poder hilar la entrevista.

Carraspeé.

—Y, mhmm, bueno… Su personaje principal femenino, _Sahara_, ¿qué tipo de relación guarda con el desierto homónimo? ¿Las características del personaje tienen que ver con el nombre que le dio?

Se quedó callado, mirándome arisco. Si no me equivoco, lo que vi fue asco y repulsión.

—¿Usted es uno de esos lectores pesados que siempre tienen que conectarlo todo?— me acusó—. Cada quién puede darle la lectura que desee… Lo que yo diga da igual. Ahorrémonos estupideces.

Tragué grueso e intenté reencontrarme con mi serenidad. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de la entrevista, así que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por conservar mi diplomacia. Sasuke Uchiha se veía cada vez menos dispuesto a contestar algo concreto, sus respuestas se iban haciendo más tajantes y hostiles y a mí sólo me quedaba encontrar alguna manera de sacar una entrevista de provecho para quitarme de encima al editor.

—Y, este— una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de mis labios. El otro la miró con algo de asco y tuve que usar todo mi control para desdibujarla de mis rostro —¿cómo catalogaría el género de la novela? En el epílogo usted puso que no es una historia de amor y…

—Yo sé lo que escribí, idiota—contestó inmediatamente, como si tuviera urgencia porque yo me fuera, pero pasados unos segundos, se controló. Prendió un nuevo cigarrillo—. El género de la novela sería "romanticismo irónico" o, mejor "concatenación de estupideces". Tal y como esta entrevista.

Comencé a irritarme, pero tuve que tragarme mi molestia. Una regla del periodista es no ofender a sus entrevistados, por muy cretinos que puedan llegar a ser.

—En la estructura de la obra se muestra a _Sahara_, algunas veces, con atributos masculinos, ¿por qué?

—Porque sí. Una mujer de cabellos rojos y rasgos delicados que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y una compulsión por la puntualidad no _es_ del todo femenina.

Ese extraño y disimulado énfasis en "es" me llamó la atención, pero no conseguí hilarlo. Supongo que sólo quería descolocarme. No le iba a dar el gusto.

—En una parte se menciona que el protagonista, _Mesult_, se queda prendado por los defectos recalcitrantes de _Sahara_, incluso se habla de una nulidad de virtudes y de cómo nadie puede alcanzarla nunca porque es esquiva y repelente. ¿Qué relación tiene eso con las características masculinas que le confirió?

El señor Uchiha me empezó a estudiar con la mirada, mientras yo sentía—para mi horror—los vellos de mis brazos erizarse. Podía sentir su molestia, su intransigencia y, quizás, su espanto ante su propia debilidad. Sospeché, entonces, que la llamada que atendía cuando yo llegué era lo que lo había puesto así. No es una reacción normal en la gente.

—¿Por qué tendría relación? Ande, dígame qué está insinuando…— me reclamó, en un tono que parecía un grito, pero sin gritar.

—Nada, en serio. Sólo son preguntas— supongo que el pánico que se estaba apoderando de mí escapó en mis palabras, porque el hombre se serenó nuevamente y, con una ecuanimidad que no le había visto, me contestó:

— Pues entonces debería volverse a la escuela para aprender a formular una entrevista. Si mis personajes son unos asquerosos seres llenos de defectos y escapados del Inframundo, es su problema.

Bajé la cabeza y, sin saber por qué, me disculpé. Yo jamás habría hecho algo así, ¿sabe?, no de haber sido una situación habitual. Pero era trabajo y no podía darme el lujo de contestarle algo indebido a mi interlocutor.

A él pareció no importarle el "lo siento" que salió de mis labios y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con pasos histéricos.

— ¿Sabe algo? — me apuntó con el dedo en una de sus vueltas. Yo, evidentemente, no sabía nada ni entendía por qué estaba presenciando una reacción tan estrafalaria. Y, como era de esperar, me quedé sin saberlo. Sasuke Uchiha sólo se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a la ventana cerrada, como si le quisiera romper un vidrio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, respirando la tensión del ambiente un rato. Yo batallaba en mi interior por encontrar la manera de eludir esa incomodidad y casi deseaba que la criada llegara nuevamente para sacarme de ese lugar. Ya me había rendido en eso de conseguir una exclusiva.

El escritor comenzaba a alterarme, pero, por algún misterioso motivo, toda la amargura que habían impregnado sus respuestas de manera involuntaria me hizo pensar en problemas de amor. Puede llamarme loco, si quiere, pero fue por eso que no salí del cuarto. A los pocos minutos, mientras él seguía contemplando la ventana con las cortinas corridas como si hubiese algo en su mente, musitó:

—Es la crónica del fracaso universal. Sahara era el complemento de Tristán y ambos lo sabían, incluso si eso atentaba contra su individualidad y el orden de sus universos. Se asustaron… Él falló y ella falló, se recriminaron y se envolvieron en un velo de soledad asfixiante, ¿entiende? Y de pronto fue muy tarde para detener la catástrofe. Tristán quería hacerlo pero Sahara no y luego no supo cómo recuperarla. Podríamos decir que es la historia de cómo fui un tonto…

No sé si me lo dijo a mí en un afán de disculpa o para sacarse esa carga, ni si fue sólo un diálogo consigo mismo, algo habitual en las personas que están por sufrir un colapso emocional, pero entendí que esas palabras eran sólo para decírselas a una persona, no para ser publicadas.

Salí en silencio del estudio y él no me volteó a ver. Estaba embotado en su propio mundo, del cual ya nadie era parte. Abandoné la casa tras darle las gracias a la sirvienta y conduje de regreso al periódico, confundido por la situación.

Decidí no publicar nada. ¿Cómo podría haber expuesto los sentimientos privados de un hombre agónico?

Terminé mi historia y le di un sorbo al vino de mi copa. Paladeé un poco, procurando encontrarle el gusto, mientras estudiaba con la mirada al pelirrojo que estaba frente a mí. Sabaku no Gaara miraba a un punto de la pared, absorto y con el mismo gesto ecuánime de siempre.

Si recapacitaba un poco en mi historia, casi podría haber asociado los rasgos de _Sahara _a los suyos. Era de rasgos finos, algo similar a una chica y sus cabellos lo hacían parecer un ser ultraterreno. Además, tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte como para ser gentil… Pero…

—¿Le ha contado a alguien más esto?— su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos de pronto.

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí con sinceridad.

—No. Creo que ésas son la clase de cosas que debemos guardarnos hasta encontrar a la persona indicada.

—Y, según usted, ¿por qué sería yo la persona indicada?— preguntó rápidamente, tras enarcar la ceja con extrañeza.

Me encogí de hombros y me sinceré:

—No lo sé. Sólo es algo que me nació decirle durante el transcurso de mi historia. No hay ningún motivo particular.

Aquello no pareció complacerlo, así que me concentré más. Quería darle una respuesta satisfactoria:

—Tal vez porque usted ha sido el único que quiso escuchar esta entrevista fallida o porque no estoy acostumbrado a tomar vino—luego, mi subconsciente me traicionó y agregué— O, a lo mejor, porque físicamente usted podría ser Sahara…

Eso pareció hacer meditar al pelirrojo sentado frente a mí. La nostalgia de sus ojos, fugaz, me asustó un poco. Sin embargo, cuando se borró, el rostro imparcial volvió a hacer acto de presencia…

—Sahara— murmuró, desmenuzando letra por letra.

Apuré mi copa mientras mi interlocutor se embebía en sus pensamientos y le pregunté algo que me había hecho mella desde que me llamó para concertar la cita. Después de haberle relatado con detalle mi encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha, decidí que podía hacerme una concesión:

—¿Por qué me eligió a mí, cuando pudo escoger a alguien más?

—Porque su entrevista me interesaba, se lo dije antes.

Negué con la cabeza. Tal vez no era el periodista más experimentado, pero comenzaba a desarrollar mi olfato.

—¿Por qué le interesaba?— seguí indagando.

Él guardó silencio y se removió en su asiento. Acto seguido, sacó la billetera y extrajo un rectángulo blanco y pequeño, que colocó sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que sabrá guardar un secreto, Uzumaki…

Asentí y él deslizó el material hacia mí. La examiné con cautela y la levanté, como quien mira su partida de poker. Era una fotografía de ambos escritores en la casa donde yo había entrevistado a Uchiha. Me aletargué por unos segundos, antes de que la irritación se apoderara de mí.

—Así que, ¿para esto quería mi entrevista? — Ahora me parecía evidente que la compilación de entrevistas había sido una mentira— Me utilizó.

Sabaku me paró en seco, con una señal de la mano, mientras me arrebataba la fotografía.

—No, usted fue sólo una afortunada casualidad, un intermediario involuntario. Yo lo único que deseaba era saber…—se interrumpió.

—¿Saber qué?— lo apremié.

—Por qué nos perdimos— bufó con resignación, mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala.

—Hable con él— grité de pronto, sin entender bien el por qué. Él se paró en seco y esbozó algo que podía tomarse como una sonrisa.

—Sasuke tiene razón, los dos nos destruimos. No todo es tan fácil como usted cree, Naruto.

—Tampoco es tan difícil como ustedes dos suponen— lo contradije.

El pelirrojo me dedicó una mirada que, por primera vez, iba cargada de cordialidad y añadió.

—Puede que tenga razón. Se lo agradezco.

Y, sin decir nada más, se fue.

Me quedé solo en la mesa y apuré mi vino, a su salud.

De verdad yo también esperaba tener razón, sabía que la tenía. Ahora todo dependía de ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de un secreto: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado, ¿comentarios?


End file.
